For the Brooklyn Newsies
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Songs for all my OC's and there pasts and prestents. Jazz's 'Heavens not enough', Mute's 'Nobody's home, Quarter's 'look what you've done', Blue's 'Twilight', Sure-Thing's 'Iris', Knights 'Rain'.
1. Heaven's Not Enough

I sat out there on the railing of the Brooklyn Bridge, almost waiting for someone to push me off. I look down into the River that flows beneath the bridge, the chunks of ice almost yelling out my invitation.

_Heavens not enough..._

But I don't belong in heaven... I don't even belong here. I swung my legs over the railing and hopped off, walking towards Brooklyn.

_If when you get there, it's just another blue..._

There's nothing for me in Brooklyn. It's all back home... Back in California. I never let anyone know where I was from. They would get suspicious for some reason or another.

_And Heavens not enough..._

I had a heaven back home. I had a _life_. But that's over now. I can't go back. Not after what I left. They would never forgive me. They lost me... I lost them...

_You think you found it and it loses you..._

But what if I did go back? Would they forgive me? I just left the bridge... better take the shortcut so no one sees me out after dark...that could mean trouble. I feel something hit my head, and look up to have a raindrop fall in my eye. I rub it away.

_You thought of all there is... but not enough..._

Over and over in my head, I wonder what everyone's doing back home. Tod, and his woodwork. Michelle and her paintings. And all the while I think of them, I bet they've long forgotten me. But that's ok. It doesn't hurt as much as if first did. Everyone forgets me... eventually.

_And it loses you, in a cloud._

Rats scuttle over my feet as I walk through an alley, kids who weren't able to sell enough papers sleep in boxes, covered in moth-eaten potatoes sacks. One of them turns over in his sleep to face me and I look at him. He looks so much like Daniel; it's kind of scary. I walk over to him and watch him sleep, the burlap of the potato sack slightly ruffling each time he breathes out. I reach out to stroke his hair, but he turns away from me, and I fear he might wake up, so I leave him to his nightmares.

_There, most everything is nothing and it seems..._

I turn the corner out into open streets and see the most amazing thing... it's Tod, hammering the wood boards onto a wall, and Michelle capturing the joy of Sarah and Michael in a painting as they play in the road. I stand there, awestruck, but as the last light from the last house on the street fades, so does the image, and I am left alone once again.

_Where, you see the things you only want to see._

I turn away and walk, head down, towards 22nd street. The street that the Brooklyn Lodging house is on. I sell enough to stay there, but not quite enough to take care of myself. Across the street from it is the biggest house I've ever seen. It houses some rich fellow, his wife, and kids.

_I'd fly away, to a higher plane, to say words I'd resist, to float away, to sigh, to breathe, forget..._

There was a house like that in my old town. Mama worked there, as a cook. She deserved it too; she was the best cook around. You should always look both ways before you cross the street, Mama. Obey your own rules next time... but... there won't be a next time. You're gone. So am I. We both left Papa. I left Daniel, also.

_Heaven's not enough..._

I bet Daniel's gone too... Everyone was fading in that old town... that was part of why I had to get away... I didn't want to fade like everyone else.

_If when I'm there I don't remember you..._

If he's not gone, I'm sure he and Michelle are in love. I always knew she loved him... I just loved him first. A bit childish, we always where... fighting over Daniel like that... I still don't see why she couldn't have Tod. He was just as nice as Daniel.

_And Heaven does enough..._

Tod and Daniel were best friends... like brothers maybe. Daniel worked on those new cars; Tod made the garages to hold them.

_You think you know it and it uses you..._

Michelle and I however, where complete opposites, but still best friends all the same. Michelle always had something to do... me... it was always looking after the barn. No wonder she thought she had more of a chance with Daniel then I did. Her, the pretty, clean, happy schoolgirl. Me, the dirty, mellow, impolite farmhand. I couldn't see myself as a farm hand forever... I needed more... that was another reason that I left.

_I saw so many things, but like a dream..._

I wonder why they don't come here, try to find me. They wont... I know... no one misses me. How could they... after I left them all alone with out a goodbye or a why or anything to let them know I'm sorry for leaving them. I wasn't at the time. But now I could drown in my sorrow, it's hardly suppressed inside me.

_Always losing me... In a cloud..._

My foot connected with an empty beer bottle and stepped on a used cigarette. I smiled at the pair. They were possibly my only friends. I don't know how kids got a hold on them here, but only the richest people back home had them. They were my saviors... they took me away... made me forget... for at least a while...

_Cause I couldn't cry,_

_Cause I turned away,_

_Couldn't see the score..._

I'm surprised at myself that no one had told me to come here, that it was my own decision, that was concocted in my head, I made me do the worst decision of my life. If I could go back I would... but people know me now, and it's harder to get away in this place.

_Didn't know the pain of leaving yesterday really far behind._

I really should stop thinking about my past. It's not good. It makes Spot worry about me, and I don't need anyone to worry... I just end up hurting them and I've hurt enough people, and no more people deserve to be hurt. The Lodging house is just ahead. The last of the drunk Newsies stumble into the Lodging house to rush up to the bathrooms and the sinks. I follow the last one and walk up the stairs.

_In another life,_

_In another dream_

_By a different name,_

_Gave it all away_

_For a memory_

_And a quiet life_

There are pictures on the walls of each Newsie who stays, and has ever stayed, in the lodging house. Like collages to help us remember those who have moved on to other jobs and other places. None of them will be forgotten in the eyes of the Head of the Lodging house. There's one Newsie who has the whole wall dedicated to him. I think he was the leader before Spot, but I wouldn't know... I don't really know anything. There are a few pictures of me with some of the Boys from the Lodging House. Us playing poker and smoking, a Newsie named Blue and I selling papers, and a collapsed human pyramid of Newsies laughing. I look much happier in those pictures... but then again I wasn't thinking about my past.

_And I felt the face, of a cold tonight,_

_Still don't know the score,_

_But I know the pain, of leaving everything really far behind._

I walk into the bunk rooms and watch the Newsies who are still awake play poker for their daily earnings, and other things that might be of value. Blue and Spot waved to me and continued playing their game. Knight was sleeping in the bunk below mine, and Sure-Thing, was sitting on the floor next to his bunk, she told him sweet stories of comforting families in far away farie-tales. I climb up to my bunk and see something on my pillow. I reach for it and it turns out to be a letter.

_And if I could cry_

_And if I could live_

_What truth I did then take me there..._

There is no address on it, just my name. I open it, and start to read it.

_Hey there stranger,_

_I don't know how this letter's going to get to you, but I know that it will, some way or another. _

_We miss you back at home, and we wonder where you are. If you're even still alive. Your Pop's given up looking for you, and when Michelle tells Sarah and Michael that you'll be back any day to play with them again, he discourages them and tells them 'she won't never come back.' ... Is that true? _

_Without you or your mother here, the town is pretty dull. Tod and I have started our own Automobile garage, for fixin's and repairs. Michelle and Tod are going together now. My Ma' tells me they'll be engaged any week now. We'd really like it if you could come back for the wedding... if you can. _

_No one back here has forgotten you, and we pray for you everyday, hoping you're all right, and that you're getting by. We hope you haven't forgotten us either, and that your prayin' for us. Your dog Fetcher still sleeps in front of your door... but your Pop nailed it up a few months ago._

_You'll think me a fool for saying this.. But I still love you... after the years you've been gone. You'll say I should move on and find myself a better woman, but I can't. Because there ain't no one better then you._

_I hope you can come back someday,_

_Love truly,_

_Daniel_

I look at this letter with love and regret, and truly love Daniel too. And I truly wish I could go back, but I can't go back to my past.

_Heaven Good-Bye..._

Hello, My name is Jazz.


	2. Nobody's home

I came to New York with high hopes and freedom.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday._

My name is Solina, but my fellow Newsies call me Mute, because I never talk.

Maybe you'll find out why.

_I couldn't help her, I just watched her make, the same mistakes again._

When I was little, my parents, of course, wanted me to marry into an upper class. They were going to promise me to a rich snobby boy named Oswald Pasino. He didn't know the meaning of love, and I would not be the wife and child-bearer of a cold-hearted-bastard. I tried to get a job to help my family and seem to be to busy for the marriage, but four years ago, no one would hire a 13 year old girl.

_What's wrong what's wrong now? Too many too many problems? Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

So for the first time in my life, I ran. I didn't know where I was going to go and this was the first place that popped into my head. I hopped trains and became a Brooklyn Newsie within the week that I have arrived. I hawked the headlines almost as good as a girl named Blue, who had lived in Brooklyn all her life. The second week I was there, there was apparantley a really good head-line because Spot was excited. I bought my papes and read the head line.

**TRAIN WRECK:**

**NO SURVIVORS**

And I read list of passangers that had been on the train. My whole family was there. On that list. Now I was alone. An orphan. I was lost for words, and I still am today.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside, there's no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside._

About a month later Jazz arrived, but she introduced herself as Rebecca. As soon as Spot learned that she liked jazz music and had played up-right bass in one before she came here, he started calling her Jazz. And that was that.

I got to know Brooklyn pretty well and I had picked up a few fighting technics along the way. I knew everything about Brooklyn, and could find the beauty in the cold hard streets.

_Open your eyes, and look out side, find the reasons why._

Along the way I also picked up a few boyfriends. But each one of them either dumped me or abused me. None of them were nice... but they could be when they were sober.

_You've been rejected, and you can't find, what you've left behind._

But you name him, he's been my boy friend. Albert, Bobby, Cody, Drake, Erine, Fred, George, Harold, Isaac, John, Kyle, Larson, Mathew, Nathan, Oscar, Quimby, Ron, Seth, Terance, Unba-bach-Doikoff (??), Victor, Will, Xero-Chan-Fau (??), Yau, Zan.

But all of them seemed to find happiness in hurting me, and I couldn't take if for very long.

_Be strong be strong now. Too many too many problems? Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Jazz and Blue say there's a Newsie that has a big crush on me, His name's Quarter, the nice Newsie who will always lend you money.

But they always seem nice in the beginning, don't they? But maybe he really is nice, and then maybe we would fall in love and I would have a home.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside, there's no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside._

I went home. That little town in Lousianna had grown quite a bit, but I found the part that was firmiliar to me, just as I had left it. My house was even there, and it seemed no one lived there. The paint on the house had faded and the garden was over grown with weeds and rotten tomatoes.

I walked through the door and felt frozen in time. The table was set, just as it always was. Expired food sat in the cupboards, and mice chewed on the brittle twig ends of a broom in the corner.

As I walked through the memory filled room, I ran my hand over a chair, sending dust flying, catching sun. Samuel's Toy train sat in front of a black fire place. It seemed everything was still here. I walked down the hall, slightly pushing open all the doors as I passed. Ma & Da's room was neat and spotless (not considering the dust) as always and a white, now grey, cross hung over their bed with a quilt comforter. Samuel and Sandra where my youngest siblings, twins. I walked into their room and it looked as though they still lived there. Their beds were untidy and a doll house sat open in the corner with a supossed ranch beside it. On the other side of the room were all of Samuels toy dogs and trains.

Danielle, my younger sister, was unruly and loved to play around with the boys. I walked into her room to find it like she had just left. It was pretty neat, but there were a few articles of clothes on the floor I recognized as a blue dress, hers, and a pair of brown trowsers, her boyfriends. The bed was un-made and one of the goose feather pillows lay on the floor.

I walked into my room to find it exaclty how I left it... it seemed no oned had entered here since I left. My bed was made, and the vase that was usually filled with fresh flowers had the same flowers in it, but they were now dried and crinkled, a maroon color.

I sat down on my bed and cried for my loss of loved ones.

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find, she's losing her mind, she's fallin' behind, she can't find her place, she's losing her faith, she's fallen from grace, she's all over the place._

I went around the old town to see if anyone remembered me. No one did. Although the baker did, took me for a ghost and ran from his shop. So I left my abandoned home. Once again.

When I returned to Brooklyn the first person to greet me was Quarters, and I felt my stomach tie in knots as he embraced me. Maybe I'll give him a chance, maybe he's right for me, maybe I'll have a home.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside. There's no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside._

And then I looked over Quarters' shoulder, he was still holding me tight, I saw Jazz and Blue standing at the door of the Brooklyn Lodging house, smiling, with Sure-Thing, Knight, and Spot rushing down the stairs for a group hug. And that's when I realized: I've had a home since I came here, because I am loved.

_She's lost inside, lost inside._

_She's lost inside ,lost inside._

And I am lost for words.


	3. look what you've done

He took down her photo and sat on his bed, look at her smiling face. A face that hadn't smiled in five years. It seemed that the photo's smile was starting to fade as well.

_Take my photo off the wall, if it just won't sing for you._

His precious Virginia had gone away and she can't return... six feet of dirt is quite heavy.

'Cause all that's left has gone away... 

Quarter swallowed the lump in his throat and became lost in his memories.

**5 years ago**

" Quartah! Quartah watch me do a flip!" Virginia said proudly as she did a flip on the grass. Quarter smiled at her and walked up to her and hugged her in embrace. Virginia was his girlfriend and selling partner for a long time, Her nickname being Dime. Quarter and Dime. It just went together. They were both generous Newsies, but Dime got her nickname because every day after selling she would go to the bank and convert all her money into dimes, because it just made more sence to her to have ten dimes than four quarters, and no one had taught her that four quarters equaled a dollar, she had to figure out the dime part for herself.

"Dat was mighty cool Dime," Quarter whispered in her ear.

"Show all dah rich goils huh Quartah?" Dime asked him looking into his steel grey eyes.

"You'd show em just by bein there," He said giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

_And there's nothing there for you to proove._

"Ahh, yous flattah me Quatah," Dime smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. He laughed and they walked down the road hand in hand. They stopped at a fork in the road and Quarter turned to Dime.

"I'se guess I'll see you's tomorrow," He said kissing her forehead. Dime, being much shorter than him, hugged him around the waiste.

"I'se love you Quatah," She whispered.

"I'se love you too, Dime," He smiled and hugged her back. Dime walked to her home in Queens and Quarter walked down the road to the Brooklyn Lodging house. The boys at the lodging house greeted him warmly and he spit-shook with Spot.

"How was yoah sellin taday Spot?" Quarter asked as he was delt in on a poker game.

"Deh same as usual Quatah, the best," Spot said with a slight smirk on his face.

"So fellah's" Said a Newsie called Eye, for he had quite the eye for the girls in Brooklyn. "See and nice lookin goil's in dah streets taday?"

"Oh yeah I's saw a couple," Said Spot, puffing out his chest. "How's about you's Quatah?"

"Ah, Not taday fellahs," He said shruging. The other newsies didn't know about Dime because she was from Queens and Spot had a thing against them.

with that they went into playing poker and talking about girls into the night, until Charles, the Lodging House keeper banged the door open with a small figure in his arms.

"Does any o' you's know dis goil? She got beat up pretty bad and she dropped on dah doah-step," Charles said laying her softly on a rug. Quarter got up and walked over, horrified when he saw the face of his precious Virginia unconcious on the ground. He dropped to the floor next to her and held her in his arms, kissing her red hair and whispering that she would be ok.

"What are you's doin Quatah?" Spot asked appauled. Quarter had put on a tough guy act until now, when he dropped it and showed his true self. "If any one sees you like dis you's gonna end brooklyn's reputation."

_Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone._

Quarter shook his head at Spot and held Dime closer. It had been easy to keep the tough guy act. He just had to think of seeing Dime the next day and he would get through.

_Oh well, it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won._

"You's are slowly losing our respect Quatah," Eye said. "Unless you's tell us who dis goil is and why you's a mushy blob ovah her."

"Fellahs dis is my goil. I didn't tell you about her befoah because... she's from Queens," Quarter said looking down. "An' I thought Spot might get a lil mad."

"I'se wouldn't have been upset if you told me in dah foist place but now..." Spot's voice trailed off and Quarter flinched.

"Ah, I'se lyin I'se aint mad at you's," Spot said smiling.

"But I thought you had a ting against Queens!" Eye protested.

"Deh boy's in Queens, yes. But I didn't nevah know dere was goils dere as well," Spot explained.

Virginia started too move.

"Dime, is you's ok?" Quarter asked.

"Help me Quartah, It hoits to much tah live," She moaned.

_Give me back my point of view, Cause I just can't think for you._

"You'se gotta live Dime, Cause I can't live widdout you," Quarter told her.

"Deh boys at Queens found out about you, Quartah. Dey's thought me a traitor and thought they beat me to death... maybe they did," She whispered. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against Quarter.

"Should I live or should I die?" She asked, half to herself, half to Quarter.

_I can hardly hear you say 'What should I do?' well you choose._

"I'se want you to stay with me, but I's know I can't make you'se do dat," Quarter whispered. Dime smiled up at him. She sighed her last breath and her body went cold. Quarter's eyes filled with tears and he willingly let them drop onto his precious Virginia's cheeks.

"Quatah... Please stop cryin'" Eye said slowly.

_Oh look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone._

Quarter let the sobs wrack him and exhaust him as he held his lifeless love. The heart he had won now was unbeating and cold.

_Oh well, it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won._

"Quartah if you's don't stop cryin I's make you sleep outside," Spot threatened. The didn't know that Dime was dead yet, because her skin still had that warm lifely look to it, not yet blue and hard.

_Oh, look what you've done you've made a fool of every one... a fool of every one... a fool of everyone. _

Quarter stood up and carried his precious Virginia outside into the pouring rain. He walked to the park, his tears mixing with the rain. He lay her down next to their favorite tree, and with his bare hands, he dug her a grave. He put her in her grave and covered her up, compacting the dirt as best he could. When he was done he took out his pocket knife and carved 'Virginia 'Dime' Watson' into the tree above her.

He walked soaking wet and heartbroken back to the Brooklyn Lodging house.

**Present Day (1899)**

A know on the door brought Quarter out of his thoughts and he found Dimes' picture splashed with tears.

_Take my photo off the wall If it just wont sing for you._

He looked out the window to see young children laughing and playing on the streets, but it wasn't the same as five years ago.

_Cause all that's left is gone away..._

He got up and opened the door to see Mute standing at the door. She was smiling at him with a smile that was all to firmiliar, and for a second it was Dime standing there instead of Mute.

_And there's nothing there for you to do._

He pulled Mute into a sudden hug that surprised even him. Some of the newsies stopped and looked at the two and he heard Eye, the new Lodging House Keeper whine 'Quuaaarrrtaahh! Not again!'

_Oh, look what you've done you've made a fool of everyone._

He released Mute from his grasp and her face was surprised and happy, with a straing glow about it.

_Oh well it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won._

"Mute, I's aint gonna let anythin happen to you's," he said and hugged her again. She gave him a confused look and hugged him back. By now every Newsie in the bunk room was watching them and they heard Jazz, Blue, and Sure-Thing say 'awwwwww, how cute!'

_Oh look what you've don't you've made a fool of everyone... a fool of every one... of everyone... a fool of everyone._

Quarter walked out the door with his new love, for he had finally moved on, and he walked out the door hand in hand with his beautiful Mute.


	4. Twilight

My name is Blue I have lived in New York my whole life. But I f I have, then why don't I live at home with my family? Truth is I can't go back or I'd get a life worse than a Newsies life.

**8 years ago**

"BLUE!" my father called from his sitting room. I walked in a 9 years of age, hyper and ready for almost anything.

"Do you want to play a game?" my father asked.

"Yeah!" I yelped.

"Alright, the game is maid, you are the maid, I am the master, the master commands you to get him a bottle of beer," My father instructed his words already slurred from having more than enough beer already. I groaned.

"Aw, pop, this game isn't fun!" I whined. My Father leapt at me and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me off the ground.

"Does the maid want the master to get mad?!" He yelled in my ear. I whimpered.

"Then get me a GODDAMN beer!" He yelled and threw me to the ground. I ran from the room, but I never did get my father that beer he wanted so badly. I ran up the stairs and bumped into a servant who was carrying a tray. She dropped it, all its contents shattering.

"Here let me help," I said bending to help the servant, forgetting my father and the beer.

"Blue!" my mother shrieked. "Helping a servant?! Ugh! Go to your room!"

"What's my real name," I asked randomly with sudden interest.

"You don't deserve to know it," She sneered and slapped me across the face. "Now," she said taking a deep breath, calming herself down like nothing had just happened. "Off to your room." I ran to my room and slammed the door. It shook the room and a vase fell of my dresser, breaking into one thousand pieces. At once, a different servant rushed in and started cleaning.

"No I got-"_I started but then I realized. I don't belong here_.

I was stained with a role in a day not my own 

That night I climbed out of my window and wandered the streets of Brooklyn. I had never done it before, but hey, there was always a first time for every thing. Not looking or knowing where I was going, I bumped- smack into a boy. We both fell to the ground, but he jumped up first, offering his hand to help me up.

"'Ello, I's Slick-Shootah, and to whom to I's owe deh honah?" He said with a mock bow.

"I'm Blue, nice to meet you," I said and extended a hand for him to shake. He ignored my hand and walked around me in circles.

"Blue, eh? Shoaly a goil of yoah class has a propah name?" He inquired. He turned to walk down the street, motioning for me to follow.

"My parents wont tell me," I explained. Slick-Shooter nodded and changed the subject.

"Lissen, Blue, How long have ya lived in Brooklyn foah?" He asked.

"Forever," I answered.

"How well do you's tink you's know da place?" He asked with a smile. And all though I had lived in Brooklyn for nine years, I got the grand tour that night.

_As you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown._

At about Midnight we stopped in front of my house.

"This is where I live," I sighed.

"Oh den I guess you's outta be goin," Slick-shooter said quietly.

"Uhm, could you show me where you first?" I asked hesitantly.

"Shoah," He smiled. We walked for a couple blocks and stopped in front of a building that said 'Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House'.

"Newsboys... those kids who sell Newspapers on the streets?" I asked.

"Yep," Slick-Shooter smiled proudly.

"You's hoid of us?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I watch them sell from my window... but they look at LEAST 14 years old! Your hardly 10! That can't be politically correct. Not right!"

"Right?" He said tilting his head to the side. "Well that all depends on how you look at it doesn't it?"

_I always knew what was right, just didn't know that I might, peal away and choose to see with such a different sight._

"Can you walk me home? I don't wanna go alone," I stuttered.

"Shoah," Slick-Shooter said smiling. Once again we were in front of my house.

"Slick, I wanna see you again," I said hesitantly.

"See me tomorrow, den. 6:00 in da evenin. At da docks," He smiled and kissed my hand good bye. Quite the charmer and gentleman for being only 10 years old. I climbed up the terrace to my window. I fell onto my bed and fell into dreams of my unknown future.

The next day father forced me into another game of Maid. He kicked me when I was down, this time. Literally. My mother, able to throw a good punch, gave me a black eye. But I was determined to make it to 6:00. I climbed out my window and ran all the way to the docks. I stopped, leaning against a post to catch my breath. A tap on the shoulder caused me to shriek and spin around to see Slick-Shooter standing there smiling. His smile faded when he saw my face.

"What happened to you's?" he asked, reaching out to touch the bruise around my eye. I winced and pulled back.

"Parents," I said simply.

"I know dat feelin," he smiled weakly. He grabbed my hand and sat me down on the edge of the docks, our feet dangling over the water.

"Watch," he said pointing to the horizon. When the sun dipped into the water the sky exploded with colors.

"Twilight," Slick-Shooter whispered.

"Beautiful," I sighed. I spotted a color and pointed it out to Slick.

"It's like powder mixed with royal blue, baby blue, gray blue and lavender," I explained.

"It matches," He said simply.

"Matches what?" I asked.

"You're eyes. Dats probably why yoah parents call you's Blue," He said. I smiled and watched the Twilight.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good bye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high cause I've seen, I've seen twilight_.

Slick-shooter walked me home again, and before I left him he turned to me.

"Blue, from dah way yoah parents treat you's, and what you's told me dey done, you's cant live wit dem foah much longah," Slick said, worried.

"I don't know what to do though," I sighed.

"Run away... become a Newsie?" he suggested. "You would be dah foist goil, but dat shouldn't stop ya."

"I'll think about it," I sighed and smiled at Slick. I hugged him, wincing at the pain in my bruised ribs. Again I climbed through my window, but instead of going to sleep, I went down stairs.

"BLUE!" my mother and father called at the same time. I walked into the room and saw them standing in front of the fireplace.

"Blue, we finally decided," my father said proudly.

"In two weeks we're sending you to boarding school!" my mother said happily.

"But... I don't want to..." I said simply.

"So?" My mother's smile flickered.

"Don't you care? Don't you give a damn what I want?!" I asked shrilly.

"How dare you speak to us in such a manner," My father bellowed.

_Never cared never wanted never sought to see what flaunted._

He grabbed a fire stoker and whacked me across the head, sending me sprawling across the floor. Colors around the room flashed and spun oddly as warm blood surrounded my head. _Wham. Wham. Wham._ Kicks to the stomach and ribs. I could hardly feel them but they were enough to send me into unconsciousness.

"By the way, we don't care," My mother, cackled. It was the last thing I heard before I slipped from the world of reality.

I woke up in my bed, a servant patting my wrapped head with a cold wet washcloth.

"They do this for a reason you know," she told me. "Keep you in you're place. Mmhmmm...."

_So on purpose so in my face couldn't see beyond my own place._

All day, night, and through the next morning I didn't leave my room. Servants checked on me periodically and my mother even came in once, but when she saw the state I was in she slapped me across the face and left my room. I kept thinking of Slick-Shooter and how good friends we had come to be over the past two weeks. I didn't want to leave the only friend I had behind.

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold._

That night I still didn't have enough strength to climb down my window. I used the front door. I staggered through the streets until I came to the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. Slick-Shooter was standing outside, smoking. When he saw me he dropped his cigarette and ran to me. I collapsed into his arms.

"Blue?" He asked. I sobbed into his shirt and told him what happened.

"You's don't have to go," He said hugging me tightly. "You's can change yoah fate. You choose, here or there," He whispered in my ear.

"I wanna stay here," I sobbed.

_But you taught me I could change what ever came within these shallow days._

"Den you's need to run away. You's can come live at dah lodgin house, I'm shoah once Charles hears yoah situation he'll let you stay," Slick-Shooter rambled. I nodded.

"Alright I'll do it. When though?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 6:00, meet me here, and you's'll become a Newsie," Slick said, nodding. I went back home and slept for the first time in two days.

That evening I took a knife from the kitchen and ran to the bathroom. I pulled a lock of hair in front of my face and sawed it off. I watched it float to the floor, ten inches of hair, slowly dying. I looked up at myself in the mirror.

"Well," I sighed. "It's too late to stop now." I pulled another lock of hair in front of my face and hacked at it with the knife.

I threw my old hair out and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at the clock and it read 5:45. I dashed downstairs and out the door, not caring who saw me because they would never see me again. I stopped running in front of the lodging house, breathing hard.

"Blue..." I heard Slick-Shooter's voice from around the back of the building. I walked towards the voice to find Slick-Shooter leaning against the back of the lodging house, smoking. When he saw me his mouth dropped and so did his cigarette.

"Yoah hair!" he exclaimed. "Wheah did it go?"

"I decided it was a dangerous hazard and hacked it all off," I explained waving an invisible knife through the air. Slick-Shooter smiled.

"Looks good on ya," he winked.

"So I can stay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Slick answered and the glow of twilight washed over his face.

_I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good bye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high, cause I've seen, I've seen..._

Slick took me upstairs and introduced me to the other newsies. The oldest was a boy named Eye, at 17, and Slick-Shooter even had a twin brother named Spot. Charles had cleared out his office for me to stay in so I wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as rowdy boys.

The next day Slick and Spot showed me how to sell papers and work up an act so I would sell easier. They also taught me how to changed headlines into something more interesting and Buy-able. I was really good at that.

After selling all the Newsies would get together and eat at a place called Anderson's and gamble away their sellings. Slick-Shooter and I sat up on the roof, watching the sunset.

"Yanno, bein' a Newsie ain't as bad as it seems, but it's not as easy as it looks, either," I said. Slick-Shooter smiled and nodded.

"Not all things are as they seem," he sighed. The sun dipped behind a church, making the stained glass windows sparkle.

_As the sun shines through it pushes away, it pushes ahead, fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead and, I didn't know that I could be so blind in all that is so real but as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed..._

"Do ya still wondah what yoah real name is?" Slick-shooter asked me.

"Not really," I answered. "I'm kinda getting attached to Blue."

"Hey Slick..." I started.

"Yeah," He grunted.

"Tomorrow I'm 10," I smiled and gave him a playful push.

"Alright, let's go inside," Slick-Shooter suggested. We walked down to the bunkroom.

"Hey it's the twilight girl!" Spot exclaimed.

"How was it tahnight, Blue?" Eye asked, washing his hands.

"More beautiful then evah!" I slurred lightly.

"Cuz you's were with Slick-Shootah, huh!" Spot suggested slyly. I looked at Spot flabbergasted and looked down to the floor blushing.

_I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high cause I've seen, I've seen twilight._

"Hey you guys, tamorrah Blue toins ten!" Slick-shooter exclaimed, ignoring his brother's comment.

"Oh dat means somethin special is gonna happen tomorrah!" Eye winked at me and I smiled back at him.

So the next day, Spot, Slick, and I went selling. For some reason I wanted to sell even though it was my birthday.

"Hey you guys come look at dis,"Spot said standing in front of a poster on a light pole. "Dis goil gone missin... she looks foimilliar I wondah weah I's seen her?" Spot said to himself. Slick and I walked up to the poster and smiled at each other. On the poster was me.

_I was stained by a role in a day not my own but as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown._

"Ah, ya probably jus' passed her on dah street one day Spot," Slick said patting his brothers back.

"Yeah, yoah probably right, I's still wondah who she is though," Spot wondered.

"Who cares I bet she's gone now," I smirked and ripped down the poster.

All of a sudden a breeze came and picked up some of Slick's papers, sending them into the street.

"Ah, crap," Slick muttered and ran after them. Spot saw it before I did, and yelled at his brother to get out of the road. I saw it then and as Spot rushed to grab his brother I pulled him back, it just seemed to be the right thing to do.

_I always knew what was right just didn't know that I might peal away and choose to see with such a different sight._

Slick was it by a carriage. When the horse suddenly saw Slick-Shooter he startled it, sending the horse rearing on it's hind legs, one of them hitting Slick in the head, sending him to the ground. When the horses foot came crashing down it landed on Slick-Shooter's chest the cracking noise so loud to me that I covered my ears even though the sound echoed in my head. The driver leapt off the carriage and knelt down by Slick, moving his horse out of the way. Spot and I ran to Slick, his eyes staring upward and starting to glaze over.

"You guys, it's kind of obvious, but I's ain't gonna make it," Slick whispered to us. Tears fell in rivers down my cheeks as he said this.

"You have to, you're the only and best friend I've ever had," I sobbed

"I'm sorry kids," The driver muttered. Spot stood white faced and speechless over his brother's body.

"Spot, take good care of Blue foah me will ya?" Slick tried to smile. Spot nodded, his eyes shiny with tears. Slick-Shooter squeezed my hand and smiled. He closed his eyes and left me forever.

Then I realized. Today I was 10. It was my birthday. This was my something special. And I hated it.

**Present (1899)**

Today I'm in a graveyard, standing over Slick-Shooters grave, twilight washed over my face.

_I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good bye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high, cause I've seen, I've seen twilight._

Today I turn 17. Today Slick-Shooter died.


	5. Iris

**All right, I loathe this chap, and for all of you who read my story, even tho only Alex and Nicole do, I hate it. Its crap. It must die. Oh well here it is.**

My name is Sure-Thing. I've been a Newsie for almost 4 years, coming here at the age of 14. So much time has passed that when I look back on whom I used to be it feels like that person has died and I took her place. I think I was 15 when I changed. It would be too difficult to explain it, so I guess I should just show you.

**2 years ago.**

**Woo! Third person! All right on with the story.**

Sure-Thing was sort of an outcast. There's always that group that everyone's in and then there's one person on the side that watches them go on with out her. That was Sure-Thing. Sure-Thing was the kind of person who sat in the corner and read a book while everyone else played. She sold alone. And all though she didn't know that everyone knew it, she had a huge crush on Knight.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me some how._

One day at the distribution center the unexpected happened. Knight walked up to Sure-Thing.

"Shoah-Ting, do you's wanna sell wid me?" He asked nicely.

"Uh... uh... Uhm... Yeah... yeah shoah," She stuttered, looking to the ground. They bought their papes and sold at Knights spot.

"Well dat was awfully nice of Knight to do," Jazz said to Blue as they walked out of the distribution center.

"Yeah, and odd too," Blue added. Mute nodded with both of them.

As Knight and Sure-Thing walked down the sidewalk they talked a little bit.

"Yoah awfully quiet, yanno," Knight told her.

"Yeah, I's know. I's just don't got nuthin to say to anybody, not that they would care if I did have something to say," She explained.

"I's shoah dat dey would care," Knight said giving her a side-ways look.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna become president," Sure-Thing said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Knight laughed a little and Sure-Thing tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, sending some of her papes to the ground. She muttered curse words under her breath as she knelt down to pick them up.

"Uh, heah, lemme help you's," Knight said and knelt down as well. As they reached for the same paper their hands landed on top of each other. Knight felt odd and Sure-Thing thought she was in heaven.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now._

"Uhm, tanks," Sure-Thing said blushing like mad as she stood up, all her papes in hand.

"No problem," Knight said smiling. We began selling, him, hawking the headlines, her, yelling her headlines at the top of her lungs. When she had sold five more papes than him he looked at her questioningly.

"You's may be quiet back at da Lodgin House, but you's are a completely different poisen in da sellin field. You's quite the sellah," Knight smirked at her.

"Tanks," She blushed. They continued selling papes until there were no more to sell.

"I's nevah knew you's were such a good sellah," Knight sighed after they were done. "Maybe I's should considah makin' you's my poimanent partah."

"Yeah?" Sure-Thing's eyes lit up when he said this.

"Yeah," he echoed her.

"Hey, I's hoid dere's a party ovah in Manhattan tahnight, you's wanna come with me and da gang?" Knight asked, counting the change in his pocket. She was astonished. She had never gone to any of the parties with any of the others and here she was being invited to one. Knight, seeing the blank look on her face smiled.

"Used to stayin home on Saturdays, huh?" He said. She blushed a little. In the past she had spent Saturday nights babysitting the younger newsies or sitting in Anderson's drinking a coffee and reading a book.

"C'mon lets get back tah da Lodgin House," Knight said standing. He offered her a hand, which she gladly accepted

_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life._

They walked back to the Lodging House; on the way they talked some more. Sure-Thing never pictured herself talking so much with the guy she liked. They arrived at the Lodging House.

"Uhm, you's go on upstairs, I's gotta an ordeal to take up wit Eye," Sure-Thing said when they walked through the door. Eye, the caretaker of the Lodging House, had been behind the counter and he looked up when he heard his name. Knight nodded and walked upstairs.

"What can I's do foah you's?" Eye asked.

"I's know I haven't been able tah pay dah rent foah da last couple of days, but would ya mind holdin out on me foah jist one moah week? I'm gonna try tah get a job at Anderson's tomorrow to help me pay off my rent," Sure-Thing explained.

"Shoah, but _only_ one more week," Eye warned.

"Tank you's! Tank you's tank you's tank you's!" She squealed and darted up stairs. She opened the door to the bunkroom slightly but stopped when she heard angry conversation, so she listened.

"Knight I can't believe you's!" a voice that sounded like Blue's said. " You's... you's invited dat... _thing_ to dah party tahnight?! I can't believe you at all!!"

"Blue-"Knight started but he was cut off when Jazz started to speak.

"Do you's even know how she became a Newsie?!" She yelled. Sure-Thing remembered that her parents had been killed in a fire and her Aunt who didn't have enough money to take care of a baby and 5 other children asked Eye if she could stay there, her having been a past girl friend of his.

"Yeah I-"Knight began but Jazz cut him off again.

"Her parents abandoned her," Jazz said snidely. "They didn't want her."

"Yeah, probably because she was too ugly," Blue added.

"An ugly fat baby," Jazz retorted.

"Ain't all that different now, is she?" Blue cackled. Sure-Thing knew she wasn't the prettiest or the skinniest of the girls or the steryotypical blonde with blue eyes and a perfect smile, but when she heard some one else make the snide remarks about it, its stung like a bee and tears welled up in her eyes.

_And sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

"You guys!" Knight yelled, silencing them. "She ain't at all as bad as she seems, jist give her a chance for Christ sake!"

"Yanno maybe he's right guys, jist give her a chance," Quarter put in. Sure-Thing heard a crash and she knew that Mute had pushed him over.

"Fine. We'll give her a chance. But only one. JIST the one," Blue said unhappily. Sure thing ran to the girls' bunkroom and dug threw the one drawer that held all of her clothes, unlike Blue, Jazz, and Mute who had three drawers each. She grabbed the nicest pair of pants and the nicest shirt she had, but then thought and got the second nicest shirt she had and ran to change in the bathroom. She walked out to find the three girls doing each other's hair.

"Oh. Hi," Blue said dully, french braiding Mutes hair.

"You need help with your hair?" Jazz said, offering at least the tiniest bit of kindness. Blue kicked her and the kindness faded from Jazzes face.

"No thanks I got it," She said standing in front of a mirror. She took her glasses off and pulled her hair into two braids that hung over her shoulders. Just as she was done Quarter, Knight, and Spot walked in.

"You's guys ready?" Spot asked. The three nodded and she stepped foreword.

"Oh, you're comin?" Spot said surprised. She nodded and followed them out the door. She was basically a follower the whole time they walked over there, walking in the back, staring at the ground.

"Ok, we're heah," Knight tapped her on the shoulder as they approached a building. Her head jerked up to see the sign 'Newsboys Lodging House' above the door. We walked in to the roar of voices, laughing talking, playing poker... In the background you could hear music coming off a record player in the corner, and a crowd of kids up the stairs and on the second floor where dancing. Right away Blue, Jazz, and Mute set off dancing, Jazz pulling a boy from a game of poker to dance with her. Spot took the boys place at the table, Knight went about talking to pretty girls, and Quarter wandered upstairs. She stood leaning on the wall, a wall flower amongst the lively group of kids. A tall-ish boy with curly hair crossed the room and asked her if she wanted to dance. On a whim she said yes, this probably being the only boy who would ask _her_ to dance.

"I'm Mush," he introduced himself. She couldn't see why such a handsome boy would want to dance with a girl like _her_.

"Shoah-Ting," I nodded. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"My name, it's Shoah-Ting," I repeated. He smiled.

"Oh," He said. After the song was over he left her and she stood by the record player, tapping her head to the fast beat song. Mush hadn't seen her come over here and the table he was sitting at was around the corner, so she could hear what the group he was with said.

"So you's carried out dah dare?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, and man, you's were right, she is _ugly_!" She heard Mush laugh. She cringed at the comment and didn't stay to listen to anymore. She moved. She found a group of girls playing poker and had herself dealt in.

"Not much of a party goil?" one of the asked her. She shook her head.

"Dat and I's an eyesore ta everyone who looks at me," Sure-Thing added.

"What?! Nah! You's really pretty!" the other one defended.

"Well you's da foist one ta say dat ta me," She rolled her eyes. "Lessee... Blue, Jazz, Mute- Dey've all called me ugly... and some boy over dere named Mush did too."

"Well dey're losers," The first one said. Sure-Thing thought they were a little too happy cheer-ful and preppy.

"What are you's twos' names'?" She asked

"I'm Deidre," the first one smiled.

"And I'm Leah," The second one laughed. Sure-Thing rolled her eyes.

"Uhm I's bettah be going, I's have ta start home," She said and left them to be happy cheerful and preppy by themselves. She found Knight at another table playing poker.

"Hey Knight, I's gonna start goin' home," She told him. He nodded and started getting up.

"What are you's doing?" She asked, surprised.

"I's walkin you's bak tah Brooklyn," He said like it was obvious. She shook her head.

"I's tink I's need a lil time tah tink, tah be alone," She suggested. He nodded and sat back down.

"Suit yoah self den, I's see you's in a while," He said and she waved good-bye to Spot who was sitting next to him. When she was around Knight she acted like... not herself and she figured that if she didn't get over it than he would never know whom she was and she'd be a lie to everyone in the lodging house. But they didn't know who she was anyway; she was just the broken girl with no feelings.

_And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

She made it safely back to the Lodging House and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

That morning as she was following the Newsies down the stairs a thought hit her. 'Had Knights kindness towards her also been a dare? When she was at the door had he known she was there and kept up the act?' it stung Sure-Thing to think that this was true and a lump rose in her throat, but she couldn't cry, after all, she was just the broken girl with no feelings.

_And you can't cry the tears that ain't coming..._

She didn't buy very many papers that day, just twenty. As she was approaching the gate Knight ran up from behind her.

"You's wanna sell wid me tahday agin?" He asked.

"No tanks, I's got some stuff to do around town aftah I's sell," Sure-Thing told him. It was the truth; she had to get the job at Anderson's. There was disappointment in his eyes but she didn't see it.

"Oh, ok, den," He said and walked back to his group of rowdy friends. Not even seconds later Jazz, her boy friend having been in Manhattan, asked Knight to sell with her. He watched her walk out the gate alone and she turned the corner to her normal selling spot.

'He doesn't like you,' she thought to herself, 'how could he, look at yourself.' She kept telling herself this as she sold her papers. She got the job at Anderson's and worked the lunch shift that day, having started right away. The next few days were the same, Knight kept asking if she wanted to sell with him, and each day she would turn him down, she kept on telling herself he didn't like her and soon it evolved into 'no one likes you. You're fat, you're ugly. You can't do anything right. Why would they like you? You loser.'

She decided not to sell or go to work one day and just stayed in the Lodging House all day. It was then that it really sunk in, the fact that no one liked her, the fact that it was the truth.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

The box she was carrying got dropped on her foot, and while her foot felt broken, she knew that this was real. She kept hoping her whole life was a dream and she would wake up in her bed at home, still a baby. But it wasn't. She started breathing oddly and backed into a wall, odd thoughts racing through her head. 'So, you found out it's real?' 'IT'S NOT REAL!' 'You'll be alone forever.' 'This can't be happening.' She sank down onto the floor, grabbing her head like she had a massive headache.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. That basically made it worse.

'This is it this is the end. 'DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!' 'Time to say hello to you're parents.' 'You're so stupid.' 'Leave it alone.' 'Does it even deserve to be an it?' 'You're dying.'

She started crying she thought her head was going to cave in. The thoughts found a place in her throat and soon she was croaking out the nonsense that was her mind.

_When everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive._

She pulled at her hair as the voices ensued, growing louder. When she thought she was as alone as she could be, Knight walked in the door. He heard Sure-Thing from down the hall and came to see what she was doing, what with the screaming and yelling, it was quite loud and distracting. When he saw her like she was he walked over to her and asked her:

"Sure-Thing, you's ok?" He said kneeling down. As he had come closer the voices had slowly retreated so she could talk with out any other words getting in the way.

"Please go away," She whispered. "You's don't care. No one cares. Not really. Does I even care? It's all an act, I's just da only one who doesn't know about it."

"What are you's talkin bout?" He said, getting a little concerned.

"You's don't know me... who I's am... it's not the poisen dat sold wid you's," She yelled.

"Who are you'd den?!" He asked, becoming anxious.

"I's don't know alright?" She said, covering her tear-streaked face.

_And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

"Who do you's tink you's are?" he asked oddly.

"You's don't care no one cares I's all alone I's will be till da day I's die because no one cares about me I's so stupid and ugly no one cares no one cares no one cares-"she kept going on but he cut her off.

"I's do," He whispered.

"What?" She said looking up slightly, a confused and odd look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and the tears left a clean trail down her dirty face.

"I's care... about you," he said hesitantly, struggling with the words. She looked down and grabbed her head again.

"Knight... I's a very gullible poisen, please don't try to trick me intah believing that when I know you's don't-," She said but he cut her off.

"I's _do _mean it," He said sternly. She looked back up at him and saw his face was serious. She covered her eyes and started shaking her head.

"No," She said simply.

"Why don't you's believe me?" He asked.

"Because no one's cared befoah, so why should you's?" She asked.

"No one probably cared because they didn't know you's," He explained.

"You's don't know me eithah," She pointed out.

"I's know you bettah den dah rest," He had a point.

_And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

At that moment Blue, Jazz, and Mute walked in the room. They saw the pair in the corner and quickly walked over.

"Awww, is da poah baby cryin?" Blue taunted. Jazz laughed openly and Mute chuckled a little bit.

"She sorta had a mental breakdown Blue, I's don't tink dis is da time ta tease her," Knight explained.

"Mental break-down?" She said and sighed a little bit. "Oh, well, happens ta da best of us. Shoah-Ting, get yoahself cleaned up and we'll all go out foah ice cream. Nothing like a good ice-cream aftah a mental break-down tah calm it down... or freeze it... ow," She said, walking away, scratching her head.

"Dey can't be serious, dey only gave me da one chance I's thought I's blew it when I's left early dat one night," Sure-Thing looked up at Knight.

"Ohhh, you's heard about dat? I suppose dat Blue and Jazz owe you's an apology den," Knight shrugged. So they went out for ice-cream. They weren't used to having Sure-Thing around, but it turns out she made them laugh a lot. They slowly found out who she was, as did she herself.

_And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

**Present Day (1899)**

**First person again! Yippee!!**

I sat on the roof of the Lodging House thinking. I heard steps beside me and looked up to see Knight who sat down next to me. I smiled at his arrival.

"Dah roof is a dangerous place," I warned him.

"But heah we are all dah same," Knight smirked at me.

"Do you's remembah dat day, weah I's went a lil crazy and you's told me how you's felt?" I asked him. He looked up in thought and then nodded.

"Yeah, I's remembah," He said.

"Well, tahday Blue told me you's nevah officialy asked me tah be yoah goil," I said shoving him playfully. He looked up thoughtfully again.

"Hm. Well I's guess yoah right. Shoah-Ting, will you's be me goil?" He asked.

"Of coise," She said laughing.

_I just want you to know who I am._

The sun went behind some clouds and the city turned gray.

"So Knight, have ya figured out who I's is yet?" She asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I's suppose I's have," He nodded.

"Who is me?" She asked.

"You's me goil.

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Well I's flattahed," I said laughing once more.

Lordy what a gay chapter! Feel free to flame it, for they are welcomed. --;;; 


	6. Rain

Today was, I suppose, the annual Brooklyn Lodging House party. Eye let us take the day off, an, following in the tradition of the late photography loving Charles, he took lots of pictures of us, my best being where Eye caught me hanging upside down from a tree.

_Take a photograph, it'll be the last._

I didn't know how much I would hurt everyone by leaving that afternoon, but no one could make me stay after what I had lost.

_Not a dollar or a dime could ever keep me here._

_**Five years ago.**_

I used to sit on the rook all the time. Thinking about the past that wasn't mine, my family that didn't exist.

_I don't have a past_

I would sit on the roof everyday after we came back from Anderson's. I came everyday and imagined a life with a family sitting and talking at an actual dinner table. I lived a lie to all my fellow newsies, with just a change that someday I would believe myself.

_I just have a chance._

And I guess I had always thought about leaving, until I saw _her_ there, where _I _sat on the rooftop. Sure-Thing, shivering and shaking under the heat of the setting sun. I left her there to worry of her troubles the way I had missed my family my whole life, wishing to believe something that could never be.

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say._

The next morning it rained harder than I'd ever seen. I scowled. The rain would make the ink on my papes run, making them useless and unsellable. Fortunately, Eye had in countered this problem I his selling days, and he gave us bags for our papes. I looked around and saw my other fellow newsies scowling. All except _her. She_ was the only one happy to go into the rain that I wished would leave this world.

_Rain, rain go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun._

_**2 years later**_

Sure-Thing and I were together now, but we were slowly growing apart and I found myself asking myself, 'why did I even ask her out? Did I even need a goil? Or did I jist not wanna be lonely?'

_Is it you I want, or just the notion of…_

But I convinced myself that I still wanted her to be my goil. I don't know, but things just made more sense when she was around. Like I walk walking through a fog only she could guide me through.

_A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around._

_**1899(one year ago)**_

I remember when Jack Kelly first came to Brooklyn to tell Spot about the strike. It was the annual Brooklyn Lodging House day one year ago, and everyone was swimming in the docks when Jack, Boots, and Davey, "the walking mouth" arrived on our turf. After they left, Spot called a meeting, and everyone discussed whether we should help or not. It was Sure-Thing, my goil, the goil standing next to me, _she_ was the one who suggested to Spot that we help Manhattan. Spot said he'd think on it, and not a day later, our prices went up. There was no doubt now that Brooklyn was joining the strike. We were on our ways to becoming famous in history.

Safe to say from here, you're getting closer now 

As I think back through out the strike, no one was ever sad. Angry, disappointed, and beaten were most of the emotions. But never sad. The only people who were ever sad were the Jacobs Kids. But they weren't part of the union that had always been. Maybe to Jack, but never in Brooklyn's eyes. I thought maybe if everyone closed their eyes and covered their ears, then everyone could be sad and feel the way they want without anyone knowing that really, deep down inside, everyone was broken and sad beyond all healthy relief. But that could never happen. No on could ever know how anyone felt. Everyone was the same. We were unbreakable.

_We are never sad 'cause we are not aloud to be._

The day after we won the strike, it rained. It rained for three weeks, as thought the world had been against us (no pun intended), and it was disappointed when we won the fight. Everything was being worked over with Pulitzer and Hearst still, so the whole time it was raining, they gave us 50 cents everyday. Probably the only person who went out everyday was Sure-Thing, Eye warned her about getting a cold or pneumonia, but she never listened. It made me wish the rain would leave so she wouldn't be able to get sick.

_Rain, rain go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun._

But no matter how hard I wished that the rain would leave, the harder it seemed to pour down. I didn't really, _really care_ about the rain until it started to get cold. The papers were starting to be sold at new things called 'News stands'. Said there was currently a blizzard in Canada that was effecting the north eastern states. I really didn't care about the rain until Sure-Thing came back home to the Lodging House one night, shivering, coughing, and sneezing. I cursed the rain until I was out of breath and my throat was sore. She caught a fever and was bed ridden for two days. Damn Stupid rain.

_Rain, rain go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun. _

Three months ago

Eye, about one night a month, combined both bunkrooms, but was very strict on two rules: no sharing beds, and **no **shagging. Most girls expected the guys to choose the bunks. I chose the one under Sure-Thing, who was swinging her leg over the side of the top bunk, humming one of Medda's songs to herself. I sat on the bunk and talked with her. Just talked. It seemed like the best ting in the world to me, because talking was something we hadn't done in a long time.

_To lie here, under you, is all that I could ever do. To lie here under you is all…_

I really cared about her. Everyone did. Everyone cared about everyone, no one was just there. Everyone was equal. That's something _she _taught me. A long time ago, one of the first times we sold together. Everyone is equal, whether we like it or not.

"S.T.," I asked, to tired and lazy to say her full name.

"Tch-ya, Knight?" She slurred, also starting to get tired.

"When you told me dat everyone is equal, why do you tink dat is?" I asked. She always seemed to have the answers for these types of things. Like she was in tune with things people never noticed.

"Well how would you's feel if people shunned you 'cause of who you's are? People do it anyway, but dey're jist procecutin' themselves. Everyone's da same inside, a lot of people jist don' take da time dah notice. Same feelin's. Same emotions. Same answers tah questions people axe dem everyday," She said, swinging one of her legs over the side of the bunk again. I smiled. Having the answer to everything made me like her even more.

_To lie here, under you is all that I could ever do. To lie here under you is all…_

**Last week**

Sure-Thing and me were selling, walking on the side walk to Brooklyn Bridge, our usual selling spot. Sure-Thing was singing a new song of Medda's. I don't particularly care for her singing voice, but oh well, what ever made her happy.

"He shot me down, bang, bang, I hit the ground, bang, bang, that awful sound, bang, bang, my baby shot me down…," was something how the song went. I heard thunder over head and felt a raindrop fall on my forehead. We ran under an awning on the bridge to shield ourselves and our papes from getting ruined.

_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun._

Out of no where, the stupidest thing happened. Some guy ran up out of no where, grabbed S.T., and put a gun to her head.

"What the crap?" she yelled, turning her head to look at her holder.

"you. Kid. Gimme yoah moneh or yoah goil gets it," He slurred. Ohhh, buddy, this guy was drunk.

"What the crap?!?!" S.T. yelled even louder. The guy tapped the gun on the side of her head.

"Shaddup, I's ain't afraid to blow ya ber-ains out," he slurred more heavily. S.T. dug into her pocket and gave her change to me, which I added to mine, and I plopped the money in the man's hand. It jangled as he put it in his pocket. He smiled at me, picked S.T. up, and threw her over the railing of Brooklyn Bridge. She screamed all the way down, but her scream was suddenly stopped, engulfed by water. Passersby crowded around the railing, looking to down to the water where Sure-Thing fell. I pushed through all of them and as I looked down, I saw the gray had S.T. always wore, floating on the water. People in a boat came by, and a man leaned over, picking up the hat. The rain fell down onto the water to greet Sure-Thing in her watery grave.

_Rain, Rain, go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun._

I went down to the docks and found the boat that had picked up her hat. I got it back from them, and the man who killed her had gotten away. I don't remember going back to the lodging house, I just remember being there, and hearing 'what's wrong, where's S.T.? why do you have her hat?' I don't remember telling everyone, but they knew, after a while. I was lost in darkness, and it was still raining.

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_**Present Day.**_

Here I stand, at the train yards, waiting for a new life in California. No one knew I was leaving, but here I am, gone. I'm wearing her hat, and I haven't looked at Brooklyn Bridge since it happened. I am alone in my world, so I'm going to a new one.

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

California, where it never rains.


End file.
